1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems and methods and more particularly to the automatic monitoring of communications using speech recognition technology.
2. Introduction
The issue of national security has been brought to the forefront of public consciousness in the United States. While terrorist activities have persisted abroad, those activities have now produced major effects within the United States. At this point, it is not difficult to recognize the importance of protecting the national defense through a substantial role by intelligence agencies and security services. One of the primary tools of intelligence agencies and security services is the gathering of information about foreign policy and national defense issues. This information gathering also enables investigation into criminal activities by individuals or groups that may operate in a domestic or international framework. Tracking these individuals or group of individuals requires substantial efforts in sifting through available forms of information. What is needed therefore is a mechanism to assist intelligence agencies and security services in assessing potential national security issues.